


and it feels like yesterday was a year ago

by Art Pseud (MermaidMayonnaise)



Series: Stargate Atlantis Art [8]
Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Art, Fanart, Portrait
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-15
Updated: 2019-12-15
Packaged: 2021-02-26 16:27:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21801220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MermaidMayonnaise/pseuds/Art%20Pseud
Summary: I had a dreamI got everything I wantedNot what you'd thinkAnd if I'm being honestIt might've been a nightmare-Art for "And Glory Has No End; or, Clementine"
Series: Stargate Atlantis Art [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1449115
Comments: 4
Kudos: 14





	and it feels like yesterday was a year ago

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kariye](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kariye/gifts).
  * Inspired by [And Glory Has No End; or, Clementine](https://archiveofourown.org/works/397847) by [kariye](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kariye/pseuds/kariye). 



> I drew this and thought of kariye's McKay. While this has nothing to do with the fic's plot, it's a great story nonetheless. The title is fitting b/c the fic has time jumps in narration. 12.14.19

**Author's Note:**

> Title taken from the only Eilish song I like: "everything i wanted"  
> Comments make my day and kudos make the world go round.


End file.
